


Quote Me On That

by Sanderuhh



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean likes to break the rules, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Journalist Dean, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Wrestler Roman, au ambreigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderuhh/pseuds/Sanderuhh
Summary: Dean Ambrose is a journalist that likes to ask all the uncomfortable questions. He is assigned to interview professional wrestler Roman Reigns and things don't go well.AU Ambreigns. One-shot.





	Quote Me On That

Dean Ambrose sat cross legged on his chair as he scrolled through his questions on his tablet. He was interviewing a professional wrestler, which was new territory for Dean. Sure, he was a media/sports journalist but he mostly dealt with the NBA, NFL, MLB, AND NHL; and all types of entertainment celebrities. Apparently, the media organization he’s been under contract with for the past five years wanted to add another layer to the already successful company.

“Dean…”

The journalist looked up from his tablet to see his intern, Sasha Banks walking over. Her long purple hair waved all across her back as she adjusted the glasses on her nose. “He just arrived. Heading up the elevator now.”

“Great” Dean answered, sounding less than enthusiastic.

“Stick to the questions we prepped this time, please.” Sasha begged. 

One of the things that made Dean unique was his boldness to ask the tough questions. Questions that may or may not be appropriate. Questions that were probably too personal but where also the kind to lead to a good story, if they were ever answered.

“I make no promises.” Dean smirked.

Sasha sighed and stepped aside as his guest finally arrived.

Roman Reigns stepped onto the set. He looks even better looking in person. Dean immediately thought. Since he was not familiar with the whole wrestling thing, he looked up a couple of Roman’s matches to get a better idea of who he was interviewing and put the best questions together. Dean immediately thought the guy was very attractive. He had perfect hair, a perfect chiseled jaw, and the perfect muscled body. His eyes were….mysteriously grey.

Bottom line...Roman Reigns could make anyone swoon. Man or woman.

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and stood up. “Roman Reigns, I’m Dean Ambrose for Sports Wide Entertainment.” Dean reached to shake Roman’s hand.

Roman gave a genuine smile and shook Dean’s hand. “Nice to meet you Mr. Ambrose.”

Oh God, the way his last name rolled off his tongue. Dean needed to sit down quickly before his knees gave out. “Please, have a seat.” He gestured to the chair sitting opposite of his. “So, this interview will be recorded and will be posted later on our official website and all social media platforms. Sound good?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Roman agreed as he placed his newly won belt on his lap.  
Once Dean got the nod from the camera man, he turned his full attention to the man sitting in front of him. “Firstly, I want to thank you for taking the time to sit down with me for this interview. I understand that a WWE superstar schedule can be very hectic.”

Roman flashed another smile. “It’s no problem. Thanks for having me.”

Does he ever stop smiling? Dean thought to himself. It certainly wasn’t a complaint. More of an observation. “Congratulations on winning the Universal title at Summerslam. How did it feel to finally but the beast to sleep?”

“Feels great, you know? He had it coming for a long time. The most important thing is that the WWE universe deserves a full time champion. I’m glad I can be the one to finally give it to them.”

Dean nodded. “I can imagine holding that belt puts a target on your back. How do you plan on handling a whole locker chasing you for that championship?” He pointed at the red strap.

“I’m ready for it. I love competition and it’s gonna be fun to have people try and take this away from me. I’m all for defending this title as much as I can since the previous champion rarely did. I plan on issuing open challenges weekly, and give other superstars the opportunity.”

Dean smirked. “I love the confidence.”

Both men exchanged a look. The comment wasn’t meant to sound flirtatious but Dean was sure that’s how it probably sounded. Dean forced himself to look away from Roman and glanced down at his tablet to see what question was up next. He wrinkled his nose a bit, not really feeling that question. Instead of moving on to the next one, he decided to turn this interview in a different direction.

“So, going off topic a bit….I understand that you recently got a divorce, correct?”

Woah. The smile that had been plastered on Roman ever since the interview began was long gone. Dean glanced at Sasha who was glaring at him and shaking her head. He wasn’t sure why she was surprised anymore.

Roman flexed his jaw. He was clearly bothered by the question. “That’s a bit personal. Next question.”

“I’m just curious. You were with her since you were a freshman in college. That’s a long time. I guess I’m just wondering what could have possibly happened to make you divorce her after all that time together.” Dean continued. It took a lot for Dean to back down from these uncomfortable questions. You need to have a strong backbone to push the boundaries in this business. Dean had that and he used it to his advantage.   
Dean had found out that in the wrestling community there were these websites known as “dirt sheets” They were sort of the go-to for gossip on any wrestler. Without Sasha knowing, he pulled up every article on Roman Reigns. The most recent report was about his divorce. The reason for the divorce seemed to be a mystery for everyone. Dean instantly knew he had to bring it up during the interview. No matter how bold it was.

Roman stared at Dean for what seemed like a very long time. “Interview is over.” Roman suddenly said, stood up, and walked away.

Sasha gave Dean one more dirty look before running after Roman. “Mr. Reigns, I apologize for his rudeness.” her voice trailed off as Roman exited the room.

Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair. Not the first time someone walked off and it probably won’t be the last.

\--

A couple of hours later, Dean was seated at his desk texting on his phone when his boss busted through the door. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t fire your ass right now.”

Sasha probably told Hunter what had happened. He wasn’t surprised. “Why are you even surprised anymore Hunter? You now I like to push boundaries. You’ve been dealing with my shit for years.” Dean said carelessly. “My goal is always to get a good story. You know that.”

Hunter sighed in frustration. Dean was one of the best he had but was also too much. The organization had to deal with a lot of complaints because Dean almost always crossed the line. Hunter always had to go into his office and order him to make things right. This time, it was no different.

“Look, WWE is new territory for us okay. It’s important that we don’t piss them off. Soon enough, they won’t want to grant us any interviews. Everyone else may be used to your shit but WWE isn’t. Just cool it, please.”

“Fine.” Dean nodded. He had to admit that Hunter was right. “Is there any way that I can make it right?” That was a question that Dean asked all the time when he knew he fucked up.

Hunter smiled. “I’m glad you asked. Sasha was able to sweet talk her way into convincing Roman to do the interview again. Stick to the questions this time, please. Make sure you apologize to the guy too.”

“M’kay. When is he stopping by?”

“Actually, he prefers the interview be done off camera this time. Can’t say I blame him. Record it with your phone and you’ll write up an article. WWE is only in town for one more night so you’ll meet him at his hotel, tonight at 8.”

Dean frowned. He must have really upset Roman. They had plenty of room there, in their studio set, but he won’t complain. He would interview the guy where ever he wanted. It was the least he could do for upsetting him the way he did.

\--

Dean arrived at the hotel at 8 sharp. He looked at his phone and read the text Sasha had sent him. 10th floor, room 1020. The journalist adjusted the backpack strap on his shoulder as he took the elevator up to the 10th floor. He knocked on room 1020 and glanced at his surroundings, waiting for an answer.

The door opened seconds later and Roman came into sight. He was wearing grey sweats and a black sleeveless t-shirt; his hair up in a tight bun. “Hi, come in.” Roman stepped aside and allowed Dean to walk in. He closed and locked the door.

“Before we start, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I tend to....cross the line sometimes in my interviews. I could see that it really upset you so...I’m sorry.” Dean said as he sat down on the chair located next to the window that gave a perfect view of Las Vegas you could ask for.

Roman nodded. He stayed on his feet next to the bed as he crossed his arms. “It’s okay. It’s your job, right?”

“Yeah…” Dean said slowly. He zipped open his backpack and pulled out his tablet. “I promise to stick to the right questions this time.”

“Actually, I’d like to answer the question you asked me earlier.” Roman walked over and sat on the bed, directly in front of Dean.

Ambrose was not expecting that. 

“Yes, I got a divorce.” 

Dean expected to hear sadness laced in Roman’s words but there really wasn’t. He sounded more relieved than anything else. “I’m sorry.” he responded.

“I’m not,” The Samoan shook his head. “I was living a lie and I’ll finally be able to be myself.”

That response definitely peaked Dean’s curiosity. “Living a lie? How so?” He pressed.

Roman looked at Dean for what looked like a long time. He finally stood up and reached to take the tablet out of Dean’s hand and placed it on the table. Dean was surprised when Roman took both his hands in his and pulled him up to his feet. They were standing so close. Roman placed his hands on Dean’s hips. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” he whispered.

Dean felt like he couldn’t breathe. Was this really happening? As soon as Dean laid his eyes on Roman earlier that day, he knew he was attracted to him. He certainly didn’t think Roman would feel the same. The man was married to a woman. Divorced, but still….he was straight wasn’t he? Roman’s words replayed in his mind. I was living a lie. Suddenly, Dean locked eyes with the man in front of him. “You...you’re gay?” he realized.

Roman answered by leaning forwards and pressing his lips to Dean’s. Once Dean overcame the initial shock, he kissed back. This was so unprofessional but Dean couldn’t even think about what was right or wrong. Roman had him in complete delirium right now. They fell back on the bed, Roman falling on top of Dean. The journalist opened his legs, allowing Roman to slip in between them. The kiss grew more heating and they soon began to grind against each other.

The Samoan broke the kiss momentarily to slip off his shirt.

Holy shit. Dean thought. He had looked up plenty of photos of Roman wrestling but he always had a vest on so Dean had no idea the perfect body that he was hiding underneath it. The sleeve tattoo on his right hand spilled onto his chest. The wrestler was a damn dream.

“Like what you see?” Roman teased with smirk on his face.

Dean groaned and pulled Roman back down to kiss him harder. They took off the rest of their clothes and were soon naked, pressed up against each other. Roman traced light kisses from Dean’s neck, down his chest and stomach.

“Fuck I love your waist.” Roman manhandled Dean’s hips and pinned them to the bed.

“Oh fuck!” Dean exclaimed. He arched his back as much as he could when Roman took his cock into his mouth. Dean kept his eyes closed as he felt Roman’s thick lips move up and down. His cock felt so good in Roman’s warm and wet mouth. After a while, Dean could feel the anticipation building. He needed Roman to stop before he came too soon. Ambrose reached for Roman’s chin, and pulled his mouth of his cock, pulling him up so they could kiss some more.

 

As they continued to kiss sensually, Dean reached in between their bodies and gripped Roman’s long and thick cock. “Fuck,” he said against his lips and opened his eyes; filled with lust. “You’re so big.”

Roman smirked against his lips. “You want it?”

“Fuck yes.” Dean guided Roman’s cock to his entrance that was twitching with anticipation. 

“Wait…” Roman broke the kiss and got off the bed. Dean groaned in frustration. He wiped the hair that was sticking to his sweaty forehead. His legs stayed wide open as Roman went to one of his bags and pulled out a small bottle of lube. When he turned around, Dean was stroking his cock and running his fingers down to his puckered hole, teasing the Samoan man.

“Are you gonna fuck me or just stare at me all night?” The journalist said in a low and seductive voice.

Roman licked his lips and made a beeline back on to the bed. He coated his index finger with lube and prepped him as much he could. Dean was a moaning mess underneath him at that point. Roman leaned forward and planted a kiss to Dean’s lips. “Are you ready?” Dean nodded immediately.

Dean watched with half-lidded eyes as Roman coated his cock with lube and lined himself up to his entrance. Roman whispered in his ear, telling him to relax so that’s what he tried to do. He studied Roman’s face as he felt the thick cock slowly filling him up. 

Once Roman was all the way in, he peppered Dean’s neck with kisses and started to slowly move in and out. Dean was panting rapidly, pulling at Roman’s hair that was now loose around his face. “Feel good?”

“So good.” Dean replied. He stroked his own cock as Roman continued to move in and out of him. Fast, then slow. The room filled with their moans and groans as Roman continued to fuck Dean.

Roman wanted to change positions after a while so he pulled out and received a glare from Dean. He couldn’t help but chuckle. He turned Dean on his side and then spooned him from behind. No time was wasted as he re-entered Dean from behind.

“Holy fuck!” Dean’s moans were loud now. This new position felt heavenly. Roman was now hitting his spot over and over again. He could feel Roman’s lips pressed on the back of his neck as he continued to get fucked. The feeling was too damn good, he could feel himself getting closer and closer. “I’m close,” he gasped out.

Roman reached for Dean’s right hand and laced their fingers together against Dean’s chest. They both reached an intense climax together. Dean turned his head and they kissed. Roman slowed his movements as they came down from their high. “Fuck that felt…”

“Amazing.” Dean finished his sentence. He groaned a little when Roman pulled out of him. They’re bodies stayed pressed to each other and their hands were still laced tightly on Dean’s chest. “So...you’ve been in the closet...and your marriage was a cover.”

“Yeah.” Roman replied. He snuggled closer to Dean and buried his face in his neck. “I used to be so afraid that being gay would ruin my career but...I’m just tired of all the lying.” The Samoan placed a kiss to Dean’s neck. “You can quote me on that if you want.”  
Dean turned to look at Roman. “You want me to write that in the article?”

“Yeah, I think it’s time I stop being afraid of what people think of me. All that matters is that I’ll get to be myself and hopefully I inspire others to do the same.”

Dean looked at Roman with soft eyes. He admired the courage. He could only imagine how hard it must have been for him all these years, to pretend to be something he was not. He had a lot to lose but was no longer allowing the fear to overcome him. Dean turned his whole body around so he could be facing Roman all the way. “I’m proud of you.” He had to say it because he felt it. He may have just met Roman today but he already had a sense of how big Roman’s heart was and how much courage he had.

Roman smiled appreciatively and accepted the kiss that Dean planted on his lips. Once the article comes out, he knows his life will change. As he looked into Dean’s eyes….he also knew that article won’t be the only thing that changes his life. He had a feeling that the man in his arms will change his life as well...for the better.


End file.
